


Sleeping Method 睡眠方法

by KK_InK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: 他的心思讓人捉摸不透，真話和假話隨時都有可能陰差陽錯地被表達出來。





	1. 噩夢伊始 / The Begin of Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> *珉漢  
*top!Mingyu/bottom!Jeonghan
> 
> *首章是18年7月的稿 末章於19年完結  
*兩篇皆為尹淨漢生賀  
*時間軸並不完全準確

尹淨漢最近有些失眠了。

時不時會突然發噩夢，被調侃了是看了恐怖片的緣故，但實際上又好像沒有多大聯繫，因為所謂的噩夢是會夢到弟弟們突然就對自己很冷漠，這可是電影裡沒有的素材。

尤其是其中一個弟弟。總是充當發噩夢的對象。

是因為怕發噩夢所以不敢睡覺而導致的失眠。

“哥…怎麼還沒睡。”金珉奎的聲音帶著一點沙啞的感覺，多半是被自己這通電話吵醒了。

“珉奎呀…你睡著了嗎？我吵醒你了？”

“沒有啊，我在準備明天的日程，剛剛躺到床上而已。”

“哥睡不著？”像他這樣敏銳的就算是在弟弟之中也不多見。金珉奎總是能迅速地抓到重點，只是他不太容易表現出來，因為有時候他表達的太含蓄，有時又會表達的太直接，就像現在這樣。

“嗯。”尹淨漢應了一聲，然後揉了揉眼睛，“珉奎做過噩夢嗎。”

“做過啊，數都數不清，不過醒來發現是夢就感覺沒什麼了。”手機屏幕一會亮一會不亮，弄得被窩裡頭的金珉奎都被閃的精神了點。

尹淨漢垂著眼睛看著自己的被子，他正癱在他的枕頭上，周圍也圍了一圈枕頭，防止自己睡覺動作太大滾下床用的。

“有試過醒來還是覺得很不舒服的噩夢嗎？”

對方沉默了一會，“有啊。”

“我現在這段時間就容易做那樣的噩夢，覺得很不舒服，睡不著覺。”尹淨漢並沒有聽出弟弟想要繼續接話的意思，於是就把自己的東西先說出來了。

“珉奎討厭我嗎？”很平緩又很無奈的語氣，好像是平時他逗別的弟弟用的語氣，又好像不是。但是金珉奎是不吃他哥哥的這一套，只是單純的覺得對方這樣好像是把很重要的感情都當做嘴上那些漂亮話一樣。

真正的喜歡又怎麼會那麼輕易地說出口呢。

“不討厭。”一個相對比較中立的答案。

“…那做噩夢就夢不到我們珉奎了。”尹淨漢笑了笑。但那一絲笑聲在金珉奎聽來卻極其苦澀，讓他對這個可憐的哥哥放不下心。以前睡在一個宿舍的時候也沒見尹淨漢睡覺出什麼岔子，現在他就是不夠習慣一個人睡而已。

第二天早上訓練的時候可以見到那人有點輕微的疲憊，看來那通電話以後他也是花了相當一段時間才睡著。金珉奎有感覺到這個人有意無意地避自己，崔勝澈這類skinship愛好者就沒什麼，在淨漢身邊摟摟抱抱，隊員們都已經是司空見慣了。

尹淨漢並不討厭skinship，恰巧因為他對隊員們一視同仁，所以誰的skinship他都不會表現出拒絕。但金珉奎之前有幾次對他的身體接觸，都被他開著玩笑掙脫出來。

他的耳朵跟脖頸分明是有些紅了。

金珉奎自然是不說，也不會繼續糾纏。心思細膩如此，如果尹淨漢是那麼不想自己碰對方，那他索性就減少這樣的行為，不讓對方難堪。

-

此時此刻尹淨漢感覺是受了天大的委屈，崔勝澈似乎也看出他有點累，幫他撩了撩他的劉海。

“沒睡好？”

“嗯，沒什麼事…就是失眠而已。”

“訓練不夠多吧。”洪知秀在另外一邊調侃了一句，但很快被尹淨漢瞟了一眼，惹來周圍一片笑聲。

這樣的噩夢不想再做了，好死不死偏偏是他的弟弟，又好死不死是金珉奎。

元兇則總是離他遠遠的，身高也比較顯赫的他在別的隊友之中總是很顯眼，而他幾乎是沒有往這邊看過一次。

要不是跳舞要跳到他身邊來，他都不知道金珉奎有來參加訓練了。

“哥。”金珉奎突然之間叫了他一聲，讓中途在休息的尹淨漢差點嗆了口水。

“嗯？”他的喉結因為飲水的緣故一動一動的。

“還是失眠嗎。”簡單地問了一句，金珉奎也學著他的樣子喝水。

跟尹淨漢不同，金珉奎顯得很放鬆，做什麼事看起來都很自然，跟夢裡的反差大的厲害。

尹淨漢點點頭，又搖搖頭，噩夢就在眼前，他難以啟齒。如果是崔勝澈的話他或許醒來把他打幾下就好了，但金珉奎這種開不起玩笑的類型就沒那麼幸運了。

夢境又和現實有些重疊的跡象，兩人之前在隊里也被說過處不好，但事實證明也並沒有處不好，只是兩人不太喜歡把話攤開來說。

“那今晚給哥講講故事，哥應該就能睡著了。”

“你當我三歲小孩嗎。”尹淨漢聽他嘟囔的那一句，噗嗤一聲笑了出來。

他的笑很好看，但就是顯得特別的無奈。金珉奎都懷疑他是在強顏歡笑了。“講到哥睡著為止？”

“…隨你啦。”他擺擺手，然後又重新站回到自己的位置。

-

傍晚將至，金珉奎如約地站在尹淨漢的房間門外，手伸出來又收回去了好幾回合之後，終於在踱步之間敲了敲門。

“你還真來啊。”尹淨漢洗了的頭都還沒干，上身穿著一件T，脖子圍著條毛巾，下身則穿著寬鬆的短褲，擦著頭髮往裡頭走。“進來吧進來吧。”

“既然來了就幫我吹下頭吧，我今天好累。”尹淨漢又恢復了他那種獨特的撒嬌技巧，讓人想不做都不行的方式說道。有著全面技能的金珉奎並不嫌麻煩，所以拿著風筒順了順他的頭髮就開始吹。

“珉奎呀，別光吹一邊，這邊也幫我吹一下，在滴水。”他的手很白，在偏褐色的頭髮底下顯得更有色差了，捋了捋那撮濕濕的發尾，金珉奎很快把手碰了過去。

很輕微的觸碰，尹淨漢這會卻沒有把手收回去，只是繼續指他哪裡要吹到。金珉奎則盯著他的手看了好一會，終於覺得煩，然後握住了。

“別動。”命令一樣的口吻。尹淨漢的手在自己手裡顫栗了一下，然後慢慢地把手抽出來的時候，又被金珉奎握住了。

“這裡還覺得濕嗎？”順著對方的方向摸了過去，自己的手指慢慢地插入到自己的發層之中去，似乎是乾爽了些，還有點蓬蓬的感覺，但還能摸到有些粘在一起的濕發。

“嗯，裡面還有點。”

“這裡？”

頭髮被金珉奎打理的很好，他還用梳子幫他梳了梳才繼續吹到乾，後面他終於坐在了尹淨漢旁邊的椅子上，明顯是站的有點累了。

“滿意嗎？”金珉奎完全就不善於任何開玩笑和表達方面的東西，讓人覺得他說什麼做什麼都有點古怪，但尹淨漢是那種什麼話都喜歡先當做玩笑的人。

“不滿意噢，我們珉奎太會做這些了。感覺沒有珉奎都不行了。”

是嗎。金珉奎看著他那副笑臉，在鏡子面前梳理自己頭髮的尹淨漢，一言不發。

“哥，你該睡了。”他愣愣地看了看鐘，又看著在房間裡走來走去的尹淨漢說道。

“噢，行啦馬上啦。珉奎你如果累了的話可以先回去…”

“哥，我得看你睡了先。”經歷了昨晚的事以後他不是很希望尹淨漢又像今天一樣打不起精神了。“說起來都不知道哥做的什麼噩夢。”

“哈哈沒啦，也不是什麼很厲害的噩夢…”尹淨漢把明天的要穿的衣服掛在了椅子上以後，乖乖地蹭掉拖鞋上床了。“這樣你可以安心回去了吧？”

“不行，要看到哥睡著為止。”

固執，尹淨漢撇了撇眉毛，“隨便你吧，但是不准拍照。”

“不會拍啦，睡吧。”金珉奎從桌子上拿了本時尚雜誌，在微弱的黃光底下翻閱起來，寢室裡一下子就安靜了很多，只有翻頁的聲音。

尹淨漢似乎是真的累了，過了十幾分鐘就進入到了睡眠的狀態。因為體力上是排在最後的，他睡覺的樣子隊員們都不少見了，金珉奎也不例外，況且像這樣睡在床上的尹淨漢，他是看的比較多的。

畢竟以前是同宿舍嘛。他翻了好一會雜誌，然後才將其放回原位。他把燈調的更暗了些，用手撥開了那人的額發。

尹淨漢的五官相當精緻，臉也白皙的泛紅，睡著以後的嘴唇也時不時嗡動著，發出一點細微的聲音。

就在金珉奎想要把手收回，準備離開他的床邊回到自己的房間時，那人的手扯住了他的衣角。

“珉奎……”聲音是他把自己的衣角扯出來之後才發出來的，而且是相當準確的叫到了自己的名字。

是在說夢話麼。金珉奎有點驚訝，所謂的日有所思夜有所夢吧，最後一個見到的人是自己，可能自然而然的就出現在夢裡頭了。

“別不理我啊，我只是開玩笑的而已……”後面的話雖然說的很小聲，在這樣安靜的環境下卻顯得特別突兀，金珉奎都懷疑自己在尹淨漢眼裡是個怎樣的人了。

金珉奎看著他眉毛慢慢皺在一塊，有些於心不忍地握住了他的手，後者可能夢裡也受到了相同的安撫，所以就放鬆了不少。

“珉奎…是誰的巧克力啊…”他臉上突然浮現出白天經常見到的那副笑顏了，但很快，他的眉毛又撇了下去。

看來夢裡的自己和現實的自己還是出入不大的。金珉奎聽到這句話的時候雖然有點氣憤，但看到尹淨漢的表情像洩了氣的皮球一樣又覺得哭笑不得。

“珉奎啊，如果討厭哥的話，說出來不就好了。”

金珉奎的笑容僵住了，附在尹淨漢手上的手也僵住了。這時他才想起來尹淨漢之前說的話。

“我現在這段時間就容易做那樣的噩夢，覺得很不舒服，睡不著覺。”  
“珉奎討厭我嗎？”

金珉奎的反應不算遲鈍，每每尹淨漢跟他發起一些話題，他總能一句一句的接下去，不會不給哥哥台階下。但如果牽扯到這些日常話題，金珉奎好像也就沒有那麼去照顧對方說的話。

因為尹淨漢經常開玩笑，所以很多事情可能不是說笑的時候也會被別人忽略。

他記得自己是回答了“不討厭”來著。

“…那做噩夢就夢不到我們珉奎了。”

所以自己就是對方做噩夢的原因。

-

第二天是週日，清早訓練完之後就有自由時間了。隊員們都紛紛去自己找樂子，新的拍攝地點總是他們練習的動力。

尹淨漢則是走到訓練場地附近的雪糕車旁邊，他習慣是要兩個，說是怕有人跟他搶一個導致自己最後不夠吃。

空氣很灼熱，雪糕化得快，尹淨漢吃的速度也不亞於它。吃著吃著他遠遠就看到了金珉奎在和全圓佑討論著什麼，金珉奎還笑的很開心。

尹淨漢大膽地走了過去，但被半路攔截了。

“淨漢啊，等下我們打算去逛一下超市，知秀和韓率也去，你去嗎？”

“不去，我想回去吹下空調。”尹淨漢把雪糕意思意思地揚了揚，崔勝澈條件反射地舔了幾口，然後讚了幾下就去找離他不遠的李燦了。

他繼續側著身舔雪糕的同時，卻沒發現另一處與日光同樣焦灼的視線正如火如荼地盯著他。

尹淨漢意外地發現他不是第一個回到休息區的，金珉奎早早就在那裡了，用帽子蓋著臉小憩。

黑天使的稱呼可不是鬧著玩的，手裡的另一個雪糕還有剩，鬼鬼祟祟地坐到旁邊的沙發上後，餵到了金珉奎那微微啟合的唇邊。

“嗚咕……”金珉奎的帽子從另一側滑了下來，正好到了尹淨漢手裡，後者一邊咯咯地笑一邊繼續往他嘴裡投食。

“珉奎呀，好吃嗎。”

“甜過頭了。”金珉奎半瞇著眼。

“怎麼會，我覺得還好啊……”尹淨漢毫無自覺地舔著剛剛餵過金珉奎的部分。

“哥怕被我討厭嗎？”金珉奎把帽子重新帶到了頭上，看著對方開了電視。

“怕啊。”一點怕的意思都沒有。

“那我就要討厭哥了。”

“別啊珉奎。”

尹淨漢索性坐到了金珉奎的腿上，用遙控邊調電視邊吃雪糕。

他的心思讓人捉摸不透，真話和假話隨時都有可能陰差陽錯地被表達出來。

金珉奎稍微往後挪了挪身子，讓尹淨漢坐在了他兩腿之間空出來的三角區，那人馬上就往後癱在了自己身上。金珉奎無奈歸無奈，手還算安分地環住了尹淨漢的腰，儘管衣服汗濕過，但頭髮的香氣比汗味更加濃郁地散到自己的鼻腔裡。

“哥太瘦了。”金珉奎揉揉那人的肚子，幾乎是平的，掐不出肉來。

“可是珉奎你剛剛明明是嫌我重把我放下來了。”

哪裡有了，那是因為剛剛那個姿勢不舒服。金珉奎把環著的手分別移到了尹淨漢的腰間，然後把他稍微抬起來了點，對方果然咋咋呼呼起來。

知道對方妥協了，金珉奎就沒有繼續弄他了。把手放回原位之後，他時不時瞟瞟休息區外面的門，看看有沒有人回來。

二人世界啊。金珉奎覺得這麼想又是對，又是不對。電視廣告只賣了一會，尹淨漢很快就在這二人世界裡頭下線了，呼吸聲也逐漸開始變得平緩。

“哥？”沒有回應，他把電視聲調小了幾格，最後索性把電視給關了。下午算是比較熱的時候，休息區的中央空調雖然舒服，就是沒有床可以睡。

擔心就這麼癱在自己身上睡不舒服的尹淨漢，金珉奎小心地把他的手放到一側，然後把他打橫抱了起來。

尹淨漢的房間還得往裡走，再加上沒有門卡，金珉奎沒想別的，人的體重都在手上，只能速戰速決地把對方帶到自己的房間。

房裡不像休息室開的空調久，早上開完剩餘的冷氣也不多了，尹淨漢剛落到不屬於自己的氣味的床上就開始不安分地扭動。

“熱……”他抱怨了一句。

“在開了在開了。”空調滴了一聲，馬上就有嗡嗡的聲音從裡頭傳出來，過了一會才慢慢有冷氣流出。

金珉奎滿意地轉過頭來卻看到尹淨漢在解皮帶。

“系著不舒服……”他迷迷糊糊地說道，眼睛都沒完全睜開，胡亂地用手指去解卻解不開。他似乎有點惱了，稍微用手肘側壓著床撐起了半身，鎖骨因為衣服的重力作用變得若隱若現，兩手分工合作用力地將端口扯開，然後轉過身去繼續睡覺。

還好他轉過去了，這樣金珉奎也不會看的如此入迷，也不至於他會那麼尷尬的發現，他有了點反應。

這真是比噩夢還可怕。

-

尹淨漢的手受傷了。因為剪衣服的掛牌太不小心，結果搞得手上被劃了一道口子。

那天晚上金珉奎計劃著和全圓佑去買點庫存裝填，避免晚上餓肚子用的。購物結束後回到房間發現尹淨漢已經不在原來的床上了。

但是桌邊有個字條，寫了個“謝謝”，還畫了個emoji。

畫的很醜。跟弟弟崔韓率有的一拼了。

金珉奎不是gay，但他說不出對尹淨漢什麼感覺。說哥哥吧他又不是很願意，讓他說出是什麼，他又不肯說。

他捏著那張紙條，把它夾在了筆記本裡頭。

“凈漢沒事吧，手。”李碩珉關心地問，用手摸了摸貼了他那創可貼的手。

“能有什麼事啊~”尹凈漢笑著說，“我們vocal隊只要嗓子沒事都沒問題啦~”

“喂，怎麼說話的。”崔勝澈呵責了一句，尹凈漢知道他是開玩笑，但他還是做出一副抱歉的模樣來應他，弄得崔勝澈很快又把架子放下來了。

“這幾天還能練習嗎？”李碩珉仍舊是一副關切的模樣，對方反倒開始擔心他想太多，於是握了握他的手。

“我沒事啦。放心吧。”他笑著安慰道，此時的他完全不愧對那天使的稱號，“手受傷不算大事，但是如果克拉們看到傷心的話，我也會難過呢~”

“這才對嘛！”夫勝寬和權順榮在旁邊嘩然道，連李知勛都在旁邊比了個fighting的手勢。隨後他便叫崔勝澈跟hiphop隊的人說下要準備試音。

金珉奎最後一個試完音之後，打開門便看到了尹凈漢，由於身形差的原因，尹淨漢想往他側邊橫過去，結果還是因為門太小的緣故卡住了。兩人弄了好一會都沒擠出去，後面才發現是尹淨漢襯衫的掛扣被門栓給卡住了。

“阿西，怎麼掛住了…”尹淨漢煩躁地摸索著身後的掛鉤，金珉奎對著他的舉動搖了搖頭，然後把手伸到後面示意他別亂動。

於是他的雙手便放在金珉奎的肩膀兩側，腦袋跟著對方的手看過去。兩人貼近對方的距離逐漸密閉，甚至開始有合攏之勢。金珉奎主動地往後再靠，那人卻也跟著往前，弄得自己越發被動起來。

“珉奎呀，好了沒啊…”尹淨漢開始踮起腳，這樣卡著實在難受，他直接把頭擱在了金珉奎身上。

“哥你再，試著往這邊走出去一點。”他可以看到那個衣服的掛飾卡的非同一般，嘴裡開始念叨著這衣服的設計。

尹淨漢有點惱了，他的動作開始變大，然後試著往門裡頭，對方所說的反方向移動，這一下金珉奎的眼睛看不到自己的手了。

“你們倆怎麼回事…”李知勛從洗手間裡走回試音室看到那兩個糾纏在門口的人。

“衣服卡住了，woozi哥你過來幫幫手。”

“淨漢哥，你先別急…”

在李知勛和金珉奎兩人的合力下，那個卡了個死結的扣才滑下來。

“這幾天運氣太背。”尹淨漢指了指自己的手歎了口氣，又抓了抓衣服背面的那個掛扣。

“難得我們運淨漢會這麼說。”

尹淨漢剛想起什麼，卻發現那個人一下子就沒影了。自己連謝謝都沒來得及說…

“嘶……”把膠布撕下來的那一刻疼的厲害，尹淨漢看著那道口子，沾水都能感覺到疼。

“是有多不小心啊。”全圓佑笑他，然後用了棉簽給他搽藥。

“你不用去練習嗎。”

“我練的差不多了…等著珉奎和我一起練來著。”他從創可貼盒子裡拿出了一片創可貼，和取出來的不一樣，貼上去的創可貼皺皺巴巴的。

“你會不會貼啊。”尹淨漢諷了他一句，隨後戴著眼鏡的全圓佑用冰冷的眼神瞪住了自己。他沒轍，只好舉起手。“圓佑貼的可真好。”

“我不會貼，像coups哥說的那樣，珉奎更擅長這些吧。”全圓佑把皺了的地方重新又貼了貼，不過到底還是那鬼樣子。“幹嘛不找他弄噢。”

“唉西…”尹淨漢歎了口氣。他感覺最近到哪都能聽到金珉奎這仨字，現實也是夢裡也是。反正到哪都是有他的影子，真正的他出現時甚至會覺得有點莫名起火。

令人討厭，令人惱火，令人困惑。

全圓佑反射弧很長，不知道對方的歎息裡包含了什麼，乾脆地叮囑他記得洗澡的時候別洗到傷口之後就離開了休息室。

尹淨漢又感覺到累了，晚上沒睡好的結果就導致了這樣的午後。在迷蒙之中，他看到金珉奎又出現在了眼前。

“你到底想我怎樣？”

-

金珉奎只是想把自己的毯子拿出來給他蓋一蓋，以防他凍著了。

對方的疑問句讓他莫名其妙。

“什麼怎樣。”

尹淨漢的眼睛一睜一閉，有些惺忪地看著他。金珉奎很快反應過來他又開始做夢了。沒過一會，那哥的呼吸又開始平復了。

金珉奎這次沒有再溫柔的對待他了，動作過於直接，尹淨漢已經醒了一半，反應過來時發現自己在對方的背上。隨後就是一陣深淵般的墜落，落到了對方的床上。

“你夢到什麼了。”

“……”尹淨漢視線都沒有焦點，手就像在海洋裡尋找一塊浮板一樣抓住枕頭，但他糊里糊塗地說了出來。“我夢到你，珉奎。”

“你說你不想再做我的弟弟了。”他的表情閃過了一絲頹唐。

“唉，萬萬沒想到珉奎還是那麼反感我這個哥哥的，”尹淨漢笑的鬼魅，眼睛也因為笑容勾勒出一個漂亮的弧度，他咂咂嘴。“我在做夢嗎？”

金珉奎沉默了，不知如何回應他的問題。他坐在床邊看著那個人兒，陽光來的也是時候，但卻不是特別刺眼，使得尹淨漢的半邊眼睛折射出了亮褐色，另一邊則是陰影中的深褐色。

金珉奎試著將對方的手與自己的十指相扣，方才注意到對方受傷了的手。“你手傷了？”

尹淨漢閉著眼點點頭，微瞇雙眼，看著對方開始揉弄自己的手。那人又突然彈起來，到自己的衣櫃裡拿了一盒創可貼，尹淨漢被他那麼一弄睡意全無。

“做什麼，這不是貼好了嗎…”話雖嘴上說，但躺淨漢不負其名，一動不動地看著那人在自己手指間的動作。

“誰貼的那麼糟糕…圓佑嗎，”他聽到尹淨漢念出罪魁禍首的名字，噗嗤一聲笑了，“上藥還可以，但貼創可貼就還是算了。”

金珉奎手法細膩，拆下之前全圓佑貼的創可貼時他也完全不覺得疼，詭異地發現對方的動作熟練而精湛，這可能就是擁有全能的人吧。

“你誤會了，圓佑貼的很好的，我很喜歡。”黑天使突然的發言讓金珉奎空出數秒來跟他對視，嘴角都透出無情的輕蔑。

“你果然是不夠睡。”新的創可貼上還有卡通畫，看都知道不是自己買的是克拉們送的，想想都覺得有點可惜，都是送給金珉奎的，到頭來卻用在他尹淨漢的身上。

後面不知道又怎麼睡過去了，醒過來時卻又是滿頭冷汗，尹淨漢已經持續好幾天發這些夢了。夢裡的金珉奎，嫌棄著自己的那些幼稚的小把戲，寧可和別人站在一塊也不願站在他身邊。

現實卻是金珉奎坐在一旁看著他，手裡還在整理塑料袋子已經被主人放下了，那雙手扶住了自己的身體，衣服的布料都有些汗濕了。

“…我睡了多久了。”尹淨漢用手撩開了擋住視線的劉海，努力讓自己看起來不是那麼的狼狽。

“五個鐘了。”

“我這就回去睡……”想要撐起的上半身又被壓了下去，金珉奎的臉在背光的那一面，看不清表情。“不用了，今晚哥就睡這吧。”

“那你跟我……”

“我打個地鋪就行。”話語被打斷了，沒什麼情緒在裡頭的話，尹淨漢卻覺得心寒。不僅僅是因為他做的那些夢，金珉奎的一舉一動都讓他覺得意味不淺。過去兩人一起睡覺的日子還少麼，為什麼到了現在都規避起來了。

“麻煩死了，上來。”尹淨漢踹亂了他的地鋪，“搞得好像我跟你搶了地方睡覺一樣。”

弟弟看著自己剛在地上鋪好的床鋪變得亂七八糟，嘴張張合合，不知道說些什麼好。

“你的床那麼大，夠我們倆睡了。”尹淨漢往墻根的方向側過身，還不忘卷了點被子過去。金珉奎無奈，他像平時一樣正常的躺下，卻因為身邊多出的人而難以入睡。

床鋪的凹陷使得另一邊的尹淨漢被抬高了些，雖然醒了一會，但阻礙不了他繼續睡的意思。明早還有簽售會，他唯一要做的就是睡個好覺。

“晚安，哥。”金珉奎的聲音遠遠地傳入他的耳中，他不耐煩地嗯了一聲，陷入了夢境。

不要再做噩夢了。金珉奎心裡默念道。尹淨漢也好，自己也好。

時間一分一秒的過去，金珉奎在睡夢中迷迷糊糊地感覺到了陌生的重量，睜開了半夢半醒的睡眼，他看到了尹淨漢的紅髮。

金珉奎害怕驚醒身上熟睡著的人兒，不敢挪動自己的身體。如同鼓鳴一般的心跳聲一次一次打擊著自己的神經，尹淨漢只是趴在他起伏的胸口上睡著覺，睫毛在月光下產生了黑色的陰影。

“淨漢……尹淨漢。”金珉奎輕輕地叫著他的名字，試探著對方的清醒程度。用手劃開那人額前的頭髮，忍不住去勾勒那人的面龐，揉弄那人的耳垂。

這是怎樣扭曲的情感呢，想要裝作視而不見去隱瞞自己一個人的情感，卻提心吊膽地害怕對方誤會自己。自己的行為讓對方感到詫異，甚至起了欲擒故縱的作用。金珉奎越是這樣，尹淨漢就越是想知道為什麼。

他用最小的力道把他拉起來，放回了軟綿綿的枕頭上，對方身上夾雜了自己的味道，因此而感到的興奮讓金珉奎開始自我厭惡。

-

簽售會要持续两天。之前一直在忙著舞蹈的編排，只在社交網上發佈視頻和通知。

“啊呀，净汉尼的手受伤了吗？”克拉的声音甜甜的。

“嗯...前几天剪衣服牌子的时候不小心弄伤啦。”尹净汉笑的也温柔，一边看着那个打扮漂亮的女孩，一边用那个受伤的手指转着笔。

“那这个创可贴不是净汉尼的吧。”

“啊，我記得是上次的克拉送給珉奎的。”旁邊另一個克拉附和道，又繼續跟旁邊的李碩珉提問題。

尷尬。尹凈漢都恨不得趕緊把創可貼撕下來了，奈何大家都在。於是簽售會結束后他頹唐地回到了附帶的休息室，走進衛生間撕掉了那個創可貼。然而洗手的時候他立馬知錯了。

“又要去拜託他嗎。”尹凈漢看著鏡子裡的自己。

出現在噩夢裡頭的人。令自己睡得著覺的人。


	2. 無夢之夜 / Dreamless Night

金珉奎吹他的傷口的時候自己還下意識地躲，隨後又被抓住了。

“哥你別老動，等下有細菌進去了。”

明明是個體積那麼大的人，做起這些細活要有條理又有條理。尹凈漢不屑，忍不住犯了多動症，看著金珉奎又氣又惱的樣子是他一天的快樂源泉。

“哥要是再這樣我就不理你了。”清理完傷口之後金珉奎慪氣地整理起醫療箱，轉身就要走的時候尹凈漢又勾住了他的腿。

“又幹嘛。”

“你想哥怎樣。”他像是變了個人一樣躺在凹陷的沙發上，“現在沒有人，說說看吧。”

“今天你不用把我當哥。”玩遊戲就玩到底吧，他尹凈漢怕過什麼呢。

這話是什麼意思。金珉奎百思不得其解地看著二哥，“淨漢哥我是真不知道……”

兩人彼此都沉默了一會，視線卻是僵持著的，尹淨漢的眉眼是他平時那副被招惹之後的小眼神，金珉奎則是畏畏縮縮地站在一旁等待他的審判。

興許是拿弟弟沒辦法，想要結束這樣的對峙卻意外地得到了回應，“…淨漢哥，是在做關於我的噩夢嗎。”

說是不用把他當成哥，嘴還是沒那麼容易擺脫後綴，尤其是在這傢伙很明白自己在說什麼的時候。“我說中了嗎…？”

尹淨漢覦了他一會，才將眼神移走，“我以為只有夢裡頭會這樣，所以沒怎麼在意，但是現實好像告訴我…你確實很討厭我不是？”

“哥、我——”

“你生氣了？”

“沒有？我為什麼生氣、…”他不知道為什麼尹淨漢總是會馬上因為自己的一句話判斷自己的情緒，這令他有些焦躁。

“行了，有什麼就跟哥說吧。快點。”

總是他開口如此，總是他有意無意地引誘自己，然後再倒過來誣陷自己。

“哥自己呢。”金珉奎握了握拳，手心滲出了一點汗液，“哥自己做噩夢，哪怕是關於我的也不肯跟我說嗎。”

“到點了，回去練習了。”尹淨漢用沒有傷的手揉了揉眼，“晚點我們再說？”

看吧，又是這樣。

-

做他弟弟真的有點受罪。金珉奎木木地望著鏡子裡的哥哥們，腳步聲隨著動作齊齊升降，可他只能聽出倒計時般的意味。

“珉奎哥？”崔韓率推了推他，蹲下來將水瓶拾起來，示意要個位置，“很累嗎最近？”

金珉奎甩甩頭，“不單只是最近了吧，剛在LA那邊拍完MV就要準備巡演的練習……”

“嗯，都一樣吧…”年幼些的弟弟開始心不在焉，明明都沒戴耳機說出來的話都像敷衍，“累的話記得休息。”

金珉奎點點頭便不說話了，他遠遠地看著尹淨漢在對著鏡子反復做著舞蹈中的動作——二哥往往在這方面特別執著，他並不是最快記住舞蹈的人，但反復努力的天賦日益補足了這個缺口。

尹淨漢會默默地去做，越是在表面追求靜止，追求慵懶舒適，越會在人看不到的地方努力著，讓一切看起來都是正常運轉的。

跟自己相比，他才是需要休息的那個吧。

金珉奎又深吸了一口氣，從原本的位置上站了起來。他對動作早已爛熟於心，練習量因為記憶優越根本無需擔憂。

他只是看不慣尹淨漢一個人的模樣。

“哥，我來陪你了。”

“幹嘛，我們的part又不在一起。”尹淨漢見他過來也停了停動作，手腳協調一下子又變了回來，“我不會等你的。”

“那得看你有多快。”金珉奎笑著對答。

-

夏日的時間過得快，再過不久就要進入綵排期了。成員們在宏大的會場內參觀著，金珉奎兩手插袋看向舞台的位置。

“好大……”李燦戴著帽子站到他身旁感慨道，“好久沒試過在這麼大的室內展館裡頭表演了。”

是有很長一段時間了。看著被聚光燈點亮的舞台，星星在他眼底暗暗沉淀。

很遠，很遠。粉絲離他們的距離，很遠很遠。但克拉們會將這些位置補滿，不論前後。金珉奎知道有些聲音是不會傳到自己耳邊的，就好像自己卡在喉嚨裡的心，尹淨漢也不會知道。

但他有機會讓他知道，畢竟他跟他離的那麼近，那麼近。

金珉奎在帽簷的陰影下注視著那人跟洪知秀咬耳朵，玩笑似的拍對方的肩膀；對著舞台指手畫腳一番，又被一旁的崔勝澈來了個肘擊。

如果能再近一點的話就好了。

“真那麼疼就不要再去撕掉創可貼啦。”後面幾次貼傷口的時候，尹淨漢像是乖乖認命了一樣給他修理。金珉奎小心翼翼地用棉簽把髒水和新血給沾走，又復而用回之前給他用過的創可貼——然而本人卻仍然不知道尹淨漢就是因為這創可貼本身才……

不過尹淨漢還是選擇不要提起這件事了，不然顯得他的心胸過於狹隘了，“珉奎啊。”

“？”金珉奎抬抬眼，又因為沒有下半句而低下頭去撕出透明薄膜。

“為什麼這麼小的傷口會那麼痛呢。”

尹淨漢向來不是那種弱不禁風的人，這點金珉奎最清楚，作為隊內僅次於崔勝澈的年紀而言，他的作用是在隊長不在場時去帶好別的弟弟，可性格使然，這些事反倒是洪知秀比他會一些。

“看看我的手。”金珉奎揚起手，示意對方的視線對焦過來。“摸摸看？”

“噫，好糙。”尹淨漢膈應地笑了笑，但手卻蹭了上去。

很暖和的手，日子近秋，這樣的溫暖恰恰是迎冬所需的燃料。“這樣的傷，對我來說已經見怪不怪了。”

“每次給你們做吃的，或者給你們補衣服的時候，都有機會受傷。”金珉奎又執起尹淨漢那沒怎麼做過事的手，“疼是一定會疼的，但是傷都會好起來的。”

“只是手指的傷會更疼。”他邊說，邊靈活地操縱著手指比出不同的姿勢，“這麼靈活的皮層下，都是血液在不停地循環。”

“珉奎，那你…”尹淨漢又看了看他的手，心裡難免想到這傢伙總是出事故的模樣，不禁想到背後肯定也有一大堆沒被隊友們揭開過的傷口。

剛想要握過去，金珉奎卻把手收回了，整個人站起來伸了個懶腰，“我怎樣都無所謂啦，我都習慣了。”

“既然哥也知道這只是很小的一個傷口，那乾脆把這個傷忘了不就好了，慢慢它就沒了。”

傷好後，兩人的距離又沒理由那麼近了，尹淨漢又走遠了。明明可以站在他的身邊，卻又感覺他越走越遠。

手指觸碰不到的距離，自心臟迸射出的血液，瀰漫至創可貼都填不住的地步。

一人手傷，一人心傷。

-

每次演唱會結束，他們都會有一段緩衝期，以方便下一次的演出有別的新意。

準確的說，就是去放鬆自己以獲得一些休憩時間罷了。尹淨漢偶爾跟著李知勛和李碩珉一塊去逛逛街鋪，又或者是回到酒店看洪知秀和夫勝寬打遊戲機，不過最多的時間還是留給自己陪自己過。

演唱會對尹淨漢來說是承受不住的。幾場下來，他在等待隊友洗澡期間都能直接在沙發上睡著。相比之下其他隊友反而還神采奕奕，倒弄得他覺得自己老不年輕了。

跟他一樣累的還有金珉奎。他也是經常呼呼大睡的人。尤其是被要求早起的時候，他在哪都能倒地就睡。

尹淨漢覺得這是因為他塊頭大，身體的細胞都很需要休息的結果。此話一出，夫勝寬拍手叫好。

不過自己這幅懶骨頭是沒有辦法的了。春天嫌人怠惰，夏天嫌天炎熱，冬天嫌日寒冷，可現在最美好的秋天，尹淨漢也是想著一動不動。

一般在舍友們回來的時候，他才會慢慢吞吞地動身去推薦的小吃店買點東西頂胃。尹淨漢不愛走路，除非跟著人他才願意——出了門，有位置就坐下，是必須的。

這天，夫勝寬拉著他一塊去買吃的，陪同的李碩珉也拉上了金珉奎。畢竟只有主婦知道要買什麼回去做飯——自他們到日本後好久沒吃過一頓煮出來的飯菜了。（但這個好久也就三四天）

尹淨漢極不情願地穿上了鞋，回頭就看到了在整理頭髮的金珉奎——雖然大家在休息期間都是分開來玩，但他確實是感覺很久沒見珉奎了。

天氣不冷也不熱，現在出門是個好時候。太陽也下山了，尹淨漢不用再擔心自己會出很多汗的問題。他們一行人走進超市，挑起了各自喜歡的食材。

金珉奎一邊看價格，一邊熟練地摸著那些菜，確確實實有著一副主婦的模樣。尹淨漢推著車在後面盯著他，嘴上還忍不住打著哈欠，瞇起的眼重新睜開的瞬間，金珉奎就把菜放車裡頭了。“怎麼了，哥，睡了這麼多天還累嗎。”

“感覺秋天容易犯困。”屁，我看是天天都會困。金珉奎沒戳穿他，只是拍了拍他趴在車身上的屁股，“回去吃飯就不睏了。”

尹淨漢看著他，又抬手讓他低下頭靠過來，“你啊，頭髮弄了那麼久，還是會亂啊。”

“之前想買髮膠的，結果次次都忘了。”金珉奎的眼睛眨了眨，蓬鬆的頭髮又耷拉下來。

“......”真像個狗狗。“我去三樓看看有沒有我用開的，我的比較好用。”

尹淨漢把購物車塞給他。“那個牌子不太好找，如果實在找不到我就買回原來那個，不用等我回去了，我找東西比較慢。”

“我陪......”

“你去結賬。”尹淨漢打斷了他的話，笑著走去扶手梯，“回去我就要吃到飯噢。”

-

結果看來他是不應該讓金珉奎先跟著大部隊回去的，尹淨漢打著寒戰從超市走出來。

鬼知道這天氣會突然變得那麼冷啊...

風一陣陣的，一會吹得人倦怠，一會吹得人精神。他逆風而行，挪著步子向前邁進著，一手拽著漏風的衣領，一手還提著個裝著兩瓶髮膠的塑料袋。

地鐵隨著車站叮叮咚咚的提示音進站，尹淨漢慢慢把步伐加快了一些，直到他看到一個熟悉的身影。

什麼啊，根本沒回去啊。尹淨漢瞇著眼睛，他第一想法居然是覺得自己回去沒那麼快有飯吃。

“飯回去再做也來得及啦，大家也會準備的。”金珉奎拎過他手裡的塑料袋，推搡他上車。車上很多座位，也許早就錯過晚高峰了，又或者這節車廂正巧少人。

明明看李碩珉他們回去那會還塞滿人了的...金珉奎心裡暗自笑道，沒有運淨漢跟著就是沒那麼好命了。

“你還笑啊，傻子。”尹淨漢斥了他一句，末了又自作主張地靠在了金珉奎的手臂上。“我累了，我想睡會。”

這孩子愛鍛煉，身上還蠻結實的，靠上去也不會有骨頭膈著。戴上衣服兜帽的尹淨漢安心地在上面蹭了幾下，然後閉上了眼睛。

半晌後那人才稍微開口。“哥，起來下。”

怎麼了，看來是不想我靠著他。尹淨漢眼睛都沒睜開，往一旁的玻璃窗靠上就繼續裝死。

沒幾秒鐘尹淨漢又被拽著躺回了原來的位置，身上卻多了一層陌生的溫度。“要睡覺就要記得蓋點東西睡啦...你在哪裡都是這樣，很容易著涼的。”

“......”尹淨漢默不作聲，他感覺到那熱量逐漸驅散了剛才那陣寒風裡的凜冽，像陽光一樣照射在他身上。

說起來，那會自己要在夢裡質問金珉奎的時候，印象中的他手裡拿著的也只是一層毛毯。

“...哥？”尹淨漢的眼睛在髮間顫動了一下，但似乎沒有醒來的痕跡。

“哥又睡着了嗎。”金珉奎的聲音很輕，但在無人的車廂裡，兩人如此之近的距離也能聽得清清楚楚。“...我沒有討厭過你，淨漢哥。”

尹淨漢一動不動。

金珉奎眼裡映過對面窗戶上透過的一面面車廂。“一直以來都是哥自己擅作主張，覺得我討厭你。”

“......明明是哥先討厭我的。”弟弟的聲音好像有些酸澀，尹淨漢的眼皮抬起了一點點，看了看木訥地凝望著窗戶的金珉奎。“哥以前也不介意skinship，也不介意我進你房間......有什麼事都會跟我說。”

“我沒有討厭過你啊...恰恰相反...我一直都......”

金珉奎的眼眸轉到了眼角，卻只能在余光中看著睡夢中的尹淨漢。

也好，讓他睡吧，畢竟我是讓他做噩夢的人，也得為此負責任吧。

-

“哥，到站了。”尹淨漢是被對方適中的力道給搖醒的。

他不滿地咂咂嘴，披著的外套也拱手還給主人，“嗯......”

是金珉奎把他拉起來的，不知道的還以為那座位上是有膠水粘住了尹淨漢。“日本的軟座真的很舒服...”

站台只剩他們倆，尹淨漢呆呆地望著金珉奎身後一點點關上的車門，金珉奎則將衣服穿好後拉上了最後一小段拉鏈，“好了，我們走......”

“珉奎，髮膠是不是沒拿。”

“啊！？”金珉奎立刻轉過身去看著關上了的車門，玻璃透過去看確確實實有個袋子在座位上。

“那怎麼......”

東西忘拿這種事可以說是金珉奎不想再犯的錯誤排名前十之一了。即便犯錯在隊內已經是那樣常見，他也在努力改變自己這個壞毛病。他是那麼想成為一個靠譜的人啊——只不過這會他的腦內沒法再想這些了。

身體轉回來的一瞬，尹淨漢扯著他的衣領，踮起腳親了他。

…………？！

要是有人看到了怎麼辦，要是有閉路電視錄到了怎麼辦，要是，要是要是要是！

啊啊啊…怎麼會這樣怎麼會這樣怎麼會這樣！

......怎麼會這樣啊。這個淺吻只持續了幾秒，可這幾秒怎麼會那麼長，感覺就像過了一個世紀，好像已經是好久好久，從自己喜歡他的那一天算起。

“上當了吧？”尹淨漢從褲袋裡拿出了兩瓶小小的髮膠，笑的像老師抓到了學生寫的情書一樣。

啊啊......上當了，上當了。金珉奎懊惱地偏過頭嚥了嚥口水，將對方拉到了柱子後面——這下不會有任何東西看到他們了。

銀色的瓶子掉在地上，哐當哐當地滾到了黃線前。在這石柱後面藏著的秘密，關於金珉奎的秘密，終於是在這騙子面前藏不住了。

害怕被他誤會，害怕他會發現，害怕他再將自己拒之門外。

尹淨漢半睜著眼看著面前彎下身的男孩閉著眼孜孜不倦的樣子，好勝地將手放到了金珉奎肩膀上，卻在這樣的攻勢下節節敗退。在對方摸上自己的腰時又默默地希望這傢伙不要太得寸進尺。

“怎麼了，第一次跟人接吻嗎。”尹淨漢一副好整以暇的樣子調侃著大喘氣的金珉奎。

“......第一次跟你接吻。”感覺要融化了。金珉奎臉都紅透了，劉海下面的眼睛濕濕的，好似一隻終於吃到肉的小狗。“哥、哥的嘴唇好軟......”

尹淨漢的嘴角抽搐了一下，這樣沒營養的葷話都弄得自己有些面紅耳赤了。

沒一會他又要親上來了，尹淨漢適時地用手捂住他的嘴。“...我餓了。”

“...那，那回去了。”金珉奎這才如夢初醒地望了望手錶，他走到月台旁邊將瓶子撿起來揣入兜里。

尹淨漢壓根沒睡著，從金珉奎提到自己開始，大腦甚至不能自持地去聆聽他的話。直到他聽到金珉奎那句真心話，斂著雙眸的他在心裡已經嘲笑了上百遍金珉奎這沒用的少女心。

“我沒有討厭過你啊...恰恰相反...我一直都很喜歡你。”

手被那人緊緊地牽著，返回著他們早就應該回去的地方。

-

於是尷尬地吃完了飯又度過了好幾個小時的兩個人......

是怎樣做到臉不紅心不跳地坐在我旁邊的啊。金珉奎狐疑地看著那人托著腮喝著先前在超市買的草莓牛奶，他似乎還忙的不行，用腳指頭去抓那可憐的薯片包裝袋。

“吃嗎。”尹淨漢的眼睛盯著電視，看都不看他一眼，晃了晃手裡的包裝袋。

金珉奎想說什麼，但手卻伸了過去。

“我等洪知秀洗澡等的很辛苦，真的。”尹淨漢冷不丁地來了一句，好像剛剛在車站發生的那些事都沒發生過一樣——怎麼弄得只有自己一個人還在那想入非非。

金珉奎吃了幾片就不繼續了，小孩鬧脾氣一樣靠在沙發一邊，也沒接尹淨漢的話。

“我說，洗完澡來我房間一下。”

？？？？？

“什麼？”金珉奎又抬起頭看對方從沙發上站起來拍掉碎屑。

尹淨漢瞥了他一眼，然後把薯片袋扔到他懷裡。“我去洗澡。”

是認真的嗎？？？金珉奎的臉唰的一下又紅了，他把想到的他們倆之間的能做的事全想了一遍，仿佛想完就是已經全部都做過了一樣，薯片袋都快要被他撕爛了。

金珉奎洗完澡之後客廳的燈都關了，看來大家都各回各房就寢了，他胡亂地甩了甩頭，試圖甩乾進了水的腦袋——淨漢哥怎麼會想那些事，頂多只是讓我過去......

“啊...那你的意思是不想？”

“我想我想我想我想！！！”......也太想了。

水都甩到我臉上來了......尹淨漢其實是意興索然的那個人。不過他倒是很關心這個大塊頭在想什麼。

“說起來...淨漢哥。”金珉奎坐在他床上，按著對方放在膝蓋上的手。

“什麼。”尹淨漢挑眉看著弟弟的舉動。

“淨漢哥......到現在都沒說喜歡我吧？”金珉奎彎下身挨近他，視線就這樣交匯在了一起。

那哥眼裡褐色的眸子閃爍了一下，想要轉開視線的時候又被金珉奎捏著下巴轉了回來。被迫再次對上眼的尹淨漢不得不動了動嘴唇。“......來都讓你來了，你說呢。”

金珉奎又扯著把人拉進懷裡抱著，尹淨漢的體型跟他比起來要小得多，他沒反抗對方往自己肩頭上嗅個不停的動作，但多少因為癢感而拍拍對方的背。

他輕輕地將臉側在金珉奎的脖頸旁，“是因為喜歡我才躲著我？”

“是因為不想讓你討厭我。”金珉奎摟著他，像抱著一個公仔一樣由著對方窩在懷裡。“怕哥知道了，會覺得是我自作多情。”

尹淨漢彈了起來，捏住了他的鼻子。“我也沒那麼壞吧？”

“你又說我讓你做噩夢了，那當然離你遠一點。”被捏著的大狗狗垂著耳朵看著他。

“對著克拉這麼大膽，對著我你就這麼畏手畏腳了？”尹淨漢繼續騎在金珉奎身上教訓他，卻蹭到了莫名的熱量，尹淨漢的身體都僵硬了一下。

兩人一起低頭看著熱量交匯的地方，金珉奎這會也被對方那句畏手畏腳給激起了戰鬥欲，“哥，來都來了，能幫忙解決一下嗎。”

“啊...我覺得現在最好去泡杯牛奶......”

“不行，剛剛在客廳你已經喝過了。”

尹淨漢被他壓在床上，褲子褪到了臀部和大腿中間，他只得認栽地看著金珉奎的手摸上自己換上的新布料。揉弄了好幾下來描繪那處的形狀，可是弄了半天尹淨漢都只是挑著眉看著自己。

“別弄了，我不會硬的。”

他把膝蓋頂起來，用小腿腹去摩擦金珉奎的下身，隨後用手肘撐起身拉開皮筋褲，將手伸進去擼動弟弟的物什。“倒是你，這麼精神...幾天沒打了啊...”

金珉奎被刺激地一下子滑倒在了床墊上，又恢復了一開始尹淨漢在上面的情況。這哥果然是在什麼場合都必定掌握主導權的人，他的手很白淨，像理科生做實驗一樣低著頭研究自己的炙熱，金珉奎被這樣的注視和撫弄搞得口乾舌燥。“哥，別盯著看啊......”

“哦...沒，我只是覺得你發育挺好的。”尹淨漢抬起頭衝他笑了笑，眼尾吊起的樣子讓金珉奎的腦內大打警鐘。“這樣摸你會有感覺嗎？”

“會、當然會啊...”他乾巴巴地說道，又因為瞳孔的劇烈晃動而不敢對上尹淨漢的眼睛。

“因為我平時打也差不多就這樣...如果照顧不到你也沒辦法，畢竟我沒和男的搞過。”他的手其實沒有自己來的舒服，但金珉奎從中獲得的奇異感卻像洪災一般在腦顱內氾濫，他支支吾吾地哼哼著，又復而將手疊在了尹淨漢手上。

尹淨漢訝然地看著對方的舉動，也沒掙開手。粗重而錯亂的喘息透入自己的耳膜，金珉奎正牽引著自己去撫慰那腫脹的性器，平日裡開朗的大型犬縮做一團，用著比自己大兩歲的隊友的手紓解那已經積攢多日的慾望。在動作不斷加快的過程中，尹淨漢感覺自己手裡的熱量愈發強烈。

聽著男孩的喘息聲越來越頻，尹淨漢又像之前那樣，側過臉去吻他。

金珉奎腦袋一熱就釋放了出來，弄得尹淨漢滿手都是，有些還濺到了床上。他單手捂著嘴喘息著，在尹淨漢看來已經是上氣不接下氣。“我說啊...”

尹淨漢用床頭的紙巾擦著手和床單及被褥上的精漬，恍惚回神的金珉奎正呆愣地看著自己。

“希望我不會因此做噩夢吧...”

-

假期可以晚點起來是好，不過尹淨漢想著是時候出去見見太陽了。

他伸了個懶腰，草率地刷了個牙就開始翻冰箱的東西。“怎麼就沒吃的了啊，喂碩珉，是不是全被你跟順榮他們吃光了啊！”

“哥也別吃速食了啊！出去買吃的啊！”聲音是從房間裡傳出來的，尹淨漢不用走過去都知道弟弟們肯定是窩在房間裡打電動——這個天氣鬼願意出去。

“哥，一起出去吃吧。”剛關上冰箱的門就看到面前站著的金珉奎拖著長音叫喚著，還打著哈欠。

尹淨漢不容易被嚇，卻結結實實地被金珉奎這黑眼圈嚇了一大跳——還真的是鬼願意陪自己出去了。“你幹嘛了，跟全圓佑通宵打電動？”

“鬼跟他打電動。我失眠了。”確實有人跟全圓佑通宵打電動，但絕對不是他金珉奎。

尹淨漢覺得是自己害得他失眠而連忙道歉，只是這人的道歉在誰聽來都超級廉價。“那走吧，我們出去逛吃的。”

“哥昨晚有沒有做噩夢。”金珉奎坐在地板上繫著鞋帶，看著插著兜推開門的尹淨漢。

尹淨漢納悶地轉了轉眼珠，“......我昨晚好像沒做夢。”

“真的？”金珉奎的黑眼圈都淡了點。

“是，也不知道為什麼...”明明在昨晚精神受到那麼激烈的衝擊卻在夢裡沒有任何表現。

“不管怎樣，只要你不做噩夢就好了。”金珉奎走出門的時候陽光又鋪滿了他的身體，眼睛也在光芒中熠熠生輝。

尹淨漢不屑地把帽簷壓了壓，“......走了，早點吃完回來補覺。”

-

“怎麼淨漢哥又不把床收拾好就走啊...”

“他是這樣的啦~”

“所以說shua哥你不要總是幫他說話啊......”

“我不是也經常幫你說話嗎~”

洪知秀抖了抖被子，準備把尹淨漢那亂糟糟的床鋪弄整潔些。李燦在疊褲子的時候叫住了他，“哥，有點不對勁啊。”

“這條睡褲不是珉奎哥的嗎。”

“嗯...確實是呢。”洪知秀把褲子接了過來，將其疊好後走回自己的房間。“我到時還給珉奎哦~”

——那兩個傻子。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 入坑的第一對cp就是珉漢啦。(從他們喝同一杯飲料又忍不住笑出聲的那一刻我就已經愛上了x
> 
> 在我看來，淨漢是個非常擅長主導大局的人，多數突發狀況都不會慌陣腳((除非是自己猜不到對方在想什麼)，同時也不喜歡掩飾自己的感情((典型的愛憎分明)。相比之下珉奎是個很有主見的人，多數時候會喜歡直接放話((還一邊看人眼色的那種)，但面對重要的事情和重要的人時心思就會變得非常細膩！(但有時候會起反效果...((
> 
> 當初是以很青澀的心情去寫下這篇文章的，哪怕在抉擇兩人想要做些什麼事，也是小心翼翼的揣摩著該不該這麼做。...有很多很多話想說，但我想讀者跟作者的感受不會是一模一樣的。如果對他們倆的關係能有相似的看法，那也算是我的一點點成功啦。
> 
> 哎我p話怎麼那麼多((((((((
> 
> 再次謝謝<睡眠方法>的讀者們！
> 
> KK  
2019.10.4


End file.
